Somebody will miss you
by Lobke
Summary: He could make anyone believe anything, she was no exception to that. CB after 2x23.
1. 0 Cutting Loose

**So… I've seen that some of you wanted me to continue the one-shot I wrote and make a sequel, but I just couldn't do that. Don't really know why…**

**But I'm going to make a story out of the same situation, but somehow different. **

**This story is about the heartbreaking scene from episode 2x23 where in Chuck lied to Blair 'cause somehow that stupid ass thinks that he isn't good enough. (As if. Where could he possibly get that idea. I don't know why I'm so obsessed with him… Okay that's a lie, but still). And where her life is a week after that.**

**This chapter is more like a prologue, it's the scene from Blair's POV.**

**I hope you like it, if you do, than please review :)**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**0. Cutting loose.**

"_What are we Chuck?" Unwillingly she pr__essed her nails into the palm of her hand. She wasn't supposed to ask him this. Not again. He was supposed to finally own up to it and tell her that he loved her. Or something close to that._

"_Blair –"_

"_Last fall you said we couldn't be together," she cut him off. "And I believed you." Of course she believed him. He could make anyone believe anything, she was no exception to that. Sure she saw how much harder it was for him to convince _her _of something she didn't want to believe – almost to hard, but not impossible._

"_But every time I try to move on you are right there… Acting like—"_

"_Acting like what?" he dared._

"_Like…" she whispered, longing to say it out loud. But she wasn't going to play that game. Not now. First he had to give her some hope that it wasn't all a waste of time. She couldn't waste time anymore, not when she was sure it would never work out, she was growing up way to fast for that._

_She sighed silently. "Maybe you just want me to be as unhappy as you are…"_

"_I would never wish that on anyone." Oh. Just the way he looked at her when he said that, giving her a short, breathtaking look at the vulnerable soul he owned. It took her all her self-control not to try to comfort him. _

"_I want you to be happy." She couldn't afford to hesitate and enjoy the beauty of those words. She had to keep her focus. That sentence didn't mean anything yet._

"_Then look down deep into the soul I _know _you have and tell me if what you feel for me is real— or if it's just a game." No, she tried to beg him with her eyes. No don't tell me that. Never tell me anything like that. You can play with me, pull my strings, let the pain you're giving me rip me up from the inside out, but don't you ever tell me such thing. _

"_If it is real," she continued, praying to a God she never believed existed that it was real. "We'll figure it out. All of us." She didn't care about the 'all of us,' about Nate. She was selfish, Chuck was selfish and all they cared about was them._

"_But if it is not…" She could feel the tears only at the thought of that possibility. Her core screaming in agony, when she imagined that he would admit that it wasn't real. _

"_Then please Chuck, just let me go." The first tear rolled over her cheek. Surely he could see how much she wanted – no needed him to definitely don't do anything like that. She would let him pull her closer only to push her away,_ if_ they still were attached somehow. And as long as he didn't let her go, there would always be a way._

_Emotions were flashing in his eyes, but they were to fast for her what they were made of. The silence was choking her. Then suddenly there was a little smile on his face and she knew it was wrong._

"_It's just a game."_


	2. 1 Facing the Truth

**I'm really not satisfied with this chapter but I'm posting it anyway. I probably went seriously OOC with Nate, but I don't really know what his character is like, so forgive me for that.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter won't scare you away cause the next chapter will be better. :D**

**And thank you for your reviews, those really make me happy :)**

**Oh, I don't own anything, naturally. **

**______________________________________________________________________**

**1.**** Facing the truth.**

Agony ripped through Blair's torso as she dumped the remains of her stomach into the toilet. Sweat dripped from her forehead, which seemed to be on fire. Not even trying to pull herself together again she laid her head on the blinking bathroom floor and curled op in a ball. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, making wet spots on the fabric that covered her shoulder.

It had only taken a week for her to collapse and she hated herself for it. Sure she had known that it wasn't going to be easy, but she had lived through it once, it shouldn't have been stupid to think she could do it again. But of course it was. Because this time he hadn't just hurt her, left her in grief. No, he had cut every thing that could possibly hold them together loose. The night he confessed it was all just a power struggle he hadn't just damaged her heart again. He had ripped it right out of her chest.

Stupid Basshole.

It wasn't the only thing that was making it worse. Last time there had always been someone, a shoulder to cry on. This time there was no one, because no one could possibly understand what she was going through. There had never been a Devil and his Queen before, not like them. There had never been two people who hated each other more than they did. Because no matter how much they wanted the other one to burn, their love would always rise above that wish. And for anyone but them that was something impossible to understand.

And so she had no one. No mother who could help her. No Serena who could dry her eyes. And no Nate who was to stupid to see how they just didn't belong together. Never have, never will.

She moaned quietly as the memory from earlier today popped in her head.

"_You broke up with Chuck for me," he reminded her, letting her know he already understood were this was going to._

"_I wasn't _with_ Chuck. I was with you. Don't flatter yourself," she scoffed. She looked in his blue eyes for her moment and found herself comparing them to a pair of dark, piercing irises. She was willing to give everything she owned to be talking to those eyes right now._

"_Anyway," she composed herself, "as I was saying: I've spend some time thinking about everything that has happened since the first time we broke up." She couldn't even put emotion in her voice when she was breaking up with someone who only tried to care for her. "And I realised that we didn't broke up without reason."_

"_We broke up because you slept with Chuck." The way he said his name made her want to struggle him. He didn't do the word justice._

"_After we broke up because you couldn't get over Serena," she threw back at him. "Which was really easy for you when you weren't committed to me anymore."_

"_Oh please! Are we going to start that again?!"_

"_No we're not." She sighed. "Listen Nate, you know I really like you. You'll always be my first boyfriend, my first love. But we just don't work together anymore."_

"_We work perfectly fine together," he muttered. "Just not the way you worked with—"_

"_No we don't," she cut him off, not sure if she could bare to hear him say his name one more time. "Not anymore."_

"_As in you don't love me?"_

"_I'll always love you, Archibald. But that's it. I'm not _in _love with you, it just took me some time to realize that." She just wanted this to be over, she wanted to go home and eat. Her stomach growled in agreement. _

"_But I'm in love with you." He was going to beg her now. To bad she didn't have a heart anymore. "That has to count for something, right? I mean. I'm not even asking you to love me back the way I do you. I just need you to give me another chance, I can make you happy."_

"_Seriously Nate? Are you kidding me? Have you watched bad sitcoms lately?" she sneered. Hurt flashed in his eyes, but it was going to be worth it, he just had to remember how easily he could fall 'in love' with another girl. "You aren't in love with me and you know it. We both know it was just the comfort of the pas we were enjoying, but honestly that can't continue. _

_There are people who need you, and people who need me, but we don't need each other."_

How stupid he had been, trying to tighten his hold on her when she was in desperate need to get away. Classic mistake number one. But maybe that was just what he was classic and predictable. Was it possible she never noticed that before her and Chuck happened?

It was impossible to think about that when another scream of pain escaped from her mouth as she thought about the time they were happening.

Oh, how much she hated that Motherchucker for making her miss him so much.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Chuck had no idea what he was doing, or why he was doing it. He had promised her she was free to go, that he wouldn't be there anymore to stop her. And he had kept that promise, he had even left town for a couple a days to make avoiding her easier. So why did he back up now? Why was he standing in the elevator that would always linger in her smell?

He choose not to answer that question and instead try to ignore the whining voice in the back of his head that told him to turn around and run for it.

The ride up seemed to take longer than it ever had and he was just about to call to the reception to see if there was something wrong with the elevator when the doors slid open.

He didn't wait for Dorota to come and greet him, she would just send him away. So he directly move towards the stairs and started climbing. He new Blair's mother wouldn't be home, like she never was, so he had all the time to do whatever he was going to do. If he could just figure out what that was in time.

His fingers pressed against her bedroom door and the feeling like he was coming home hit him in the face. Stunned that he could even feel such a thing he opened her door slowly and stared into her room.

"Blair?" he barely whispered. She wasn't there.

Suddenly he could do nothing but be angry at himself. Why did he expect her to be in her room on a Saturday night? After all she still had a boyfriend. The fact that he prayed that that wasn't true didn't chance anything about that situation.

He was about to turn around and leave like he'd never been there when a loud, piercing scream froze him. It was the most awful, hurtful sound he had ever heard, even though he could hear the beauty of her voice reflect in it.

"Blair," he nearly screamed, way beyond thinking while he moved swiftly to her bathroom door. The fear for what he could find behind the door got pressed down by the urge to help his true love who was clearly in pain. His hand found the doorknob and pushed the door open, somehow it didn't surprise him that the door wasn't locked. Or maybe he just couldn't feel any other emotion next to the ripping pain in his chest that the scene on the bathroom floor gave him.

"Blair…"


End file.
